


Bolyhos nyuszifülek

by narunin



Category: UNiTE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narunin/pseuds/narunin
Summary: Egy kiskedvenc elvesztésének fájdalmára két gyógyír van. Sok fagyi és szerelmes csók.





	Bolyhos nyuszifülek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blu_rin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/gifts).



> UNiTE week 2018

Meghalt. Ez az egy szó volt olvasható az üzenetben, amit Sana huszonöt perccel ezelőtt küldött Yuinak. Az énekes persze azonnal nadrágot ragadott, és rohant az első sarki boltba, hogy beszerezzen közel öt kilónyi fagyasztott finomságot, majd Sana lakására ment, és most is az ajtó előtt állt, hogy a dobos végre ajtót nyisson. Sana arca könnyes volt, a szemei püffedtek, az alsó ajka remegett. Yui arra számított, hogy elmarja a fagylaltokat, és visszakuporodik a kanapéra, ehelyett odabújt hozzá, a derekát ölelte, és a vállába temette az arcát, nem kicsit meglepve Yuit, aki nem tudta a karjai közé zárni az apró szőkeséget, mivel több kilósak voltak a szatyrai. – Menjünk be! – javasolta végül, mire Sana elengedte, bólintott párat, és a szemét törölgetve visszament a lakásába. Yui ledobta a cipőit az előszobában, majd a nappaliban lévő dohányzóasztalra helyezte a színes szatyrokat. A konyhába bent, hogy kanalakat szerezzen, de mire visszaért, Sana már neki is esett az egyik vaníliás Lotte-s tasaknak. – Köszönöm – motyogta szaggatottan, amikor a már üres fóliát az asztalra tette. Csillogó szemekkel nézett fel Yuira, aki utána mellé ült a kanapén. Sana a vállára hajtotta a fejét, még szipogott, de már jobb állapotban volt. Gyerekkora óta szoros kapcsolata volt mindegyik háziállatával, és most megint elérkezett az idő, hogy búcsút vegyen a jelenlegi kedvencétől, név szerint Mitsutól. Ilyenkor mindig maga alatt volt, sírt, akár napokig szomorkodott, persze Yui társasága mindig jót tett neki. Yui az első alkalommal egy üveg szakét hozott, amihez Sana hozzá sem ért, aztán a kis dobos elárulta, hogy fagylaltba szokta fojtani bánatát, így ilyenkor Yui egy kisebb hűtőszekrénynyit felvásárolt neki. Yui kibontotta az első kezébe akadó poharas Meiji fagyit, majd a kanállal együtt Sanának adta. A férfi elfogadta, és a fejét el nem mozdítva Yui válláról, falatozni kezdte a zöld teás fagylaltot. Lassan rendeződött a légzése is, majd, amikor már a hatodik üres pohár került az asztalra, ismét előtörtek a könnyei. – Valószínűleg én vagyok a rossz gazda. Az is lehet, hogy elhanyagolom őket. Meg sem érdemlek egy ilyen apró, szőrös társaságot – zokogta az énekes vállába. Yui lerakta a saját adagját, majd átkarolta a sírdogáló bandatársát. Hátradőlt a kanapén, Sana buksiját a mellkasára húzta, és nyugtatólag simított végig a szőke tincseken. – Nálad jobb gazdájuk nem is lehetett volna, ne ostorozd magad emiatt! – suttogta a férfi búbjára. Sana hallgatta Yui egyenletes szívverését, tenyerét a szíve fölé helyezte, és csak volt. Egy pillanatig a könnyei is elálltak, csak az számított, hogy Yuival volt. Pár perc után egy újabb pohár fagylaltért nyúltak. Sana eper ízesítésűt vett el, Yui kókuszosat. A dobos lábai az énekes ölében pihentek, és csendben falatoztak, bár Yuinak öt pohár után kezdett fájni a torka és a feje, míg a szőke már tizennégy dobozkán túl volt, plusz négy pálcikáson is. Ha fagyiról volt szó, ő nem ismert határokat. – Ha ennyire egy társaságra vágysz, miért nem randizol, és jössz össze valakivel? – Yui Sanára pillantott, akinek a keze megakadt a pohár és a szája közt a levegőben. Maga sem tudta, hogy miért nem randizgat, és miért vágyott a szőrös házikedvencek társaságára. Talán azért nem akart magának mást keresni, mert már Yui itt volt neki. – Mert… nem akarok – vont vállat, kibújva a kérdés alól. Yui nem akarta őt forszírozni, így inkább elvett egy vanília ízű pálcikás jégkrémet. – Nem erőltetlek. Viszont, ha új kedvenc után néznél, akkor szólj, és elkísérlek kiválasztani! – ajánlotta fel Yui mosolyogva, ami a szőke dobost is megmosolyogtatta. A könnyei lassan végleg elapadtak. – Ha lennének cuki füleid, talán még téged is befogadnálak – bökte arcon az üres kanalával Sana Yuit, majd az asztalra dobta az ismételten kiürült poharát. – Igazán? Nem vagyok így is cuki? – Yui oldalba bökte a szatyorban kutakodó Sanát, majd csiklandozni kezdte a dobost, aki hangosan nevetve igyekezett az énekes ujjait távol tartani gyengepontjaitól. Yui azt sem tudta, mit cselekszik, amikor Sana csuklóit összefogva a másik oldalára döntötte a férfit, aki magával rántotta őt is. A nevetésük csak azután halt el, hogy mind a ketten kinyitották a szemüket, és észrevették, túl közelről nézik egymást. Sana lélegzete elakadt, és Yui sötétbarna tekintetén kívül nem volt képes máshova nézni, ellenben a felette fekvő férfival, akinek a tekintete levándorolt elnyílt ajkaira, majd vissza, aztán nem restelkedett, bezárni az a pár centi távolságot az ajkaik közt. Sana keze Yui arcára siklott, ujjai a hosszabb tincseivel játszottak. A csók leheletkönnyű volt, Yui finoman csókolta az alatta fekvőt. Elmélyíthette volna, lehetett volna szenvedélyesebben is, de ez így volt tökéletes, és mind a ketten ezt gondolták. Percekig feküdtek így, lehunyt szemmel, az ajkaik összetapadva, majd Yui milliméternyi távolságot hagyva csak az ajkaik közt, elhajolt. Sana kinyitotta a szemeit, vörös és duzzadt tekintetével nézett fel Yuira, majd elmosolyodott. – Remélem, emiatt nem akarsz randizgatni – motyogta Yui vigyorogva, majd ismét megcsókolta Sanát, válaszlehetőséget sem hagyva neki, és ezúttal elmélyítette a csókot. Sanának epertől kezdve mindenféle gyümölcs íze volt, míg Yuinak inkább csokoládé és kókusz. Sana mosolyogva kóstolta meg őt, és ölelte át a nyakát, még közelebb tudva magához. – Majd szerzek neked nyuszifüleket – jegyezte meg Sana két csók között, mire mindkettejükből kitört a nevetés. Régóta tudták, csak titkolták, hogy egymásra volt szükségük, és senki másra.

Meghalt.  
Ez az egy szó volt olvasható az üzenetben, amit Sana huszonöt perccel ezelőtt küldött Yuinak. Az énekes persze azonnal nadrágot ragadott, és rohant az első sarki boltba, hogy beszerezzen közel öt kilónyi fagyasztott finomságot, majd Sana lakására ment, és most is az ajtó előtt állt, hogy a dobos végre ajtót nyisson.  
Sana arca könnyes volt, a szemei püffedtek, az alsó ajka remegett. Yui arra számított, hogy elmarja a fagylaltokat, és visszakuporodik a kanapéra, ehelyett odabújt hozzá, a derekát ölelte, és a vállába temette az arcát, nem kicsit meglepve Yuit, aki nem tudta a karjai közé zárni az apró szőkeséget, mivel több kilósak voltak a szatyrai.  
– Menjünk be! – javasolta végül, mire Sana elengedte, bólintott párat, és a szemét törölgetve visszament a lakásába. Yui ledobta a cipőit az előszobában, majd a nappaliban lévő dohányzóasztalra helyezte a színes szatyrokat. A konyhába bent, hogy kanalakat szerezzen, de mire visszaért, Sana már neki is esett az egyik vaníliás Lotte-s tasaknak.  
– Köszönöm – motyogta szaggatottan, amikor a már üres fóliát az asztalra tette. Csillogó szemekkel nézett fel Yuira, aki utána mellé ült a kanapén. Sana a vállára hajtotta a fejét, még szipogott, de már jobb állapotban volt. Gyerekkora óta szoros kapcsolata volt mindegyik háziállatával, és most megint elérkezett az idő, hogy búcsút vegyen a jelenlegi kedvencétől, név szerint Mitsutól. Ilyenkor mindig maga alatt volt, sírt, akár napokig szomorkodott, persze Yui társasága mindig jót tett neki.  
Yui az első alkalommal egy üveg szakét hozott, amihez Sana hozzá sem ért, aztán a kis dobos elárulta, hogy fagylaltba szokta fojtani bánatát, így ilyenkor Yui egy kisebb hűtőszekrénynyit felvásárolt neki.  
Yui kibontotta az első kezébe akadó poharas Meiji fagyit, majd a kanállal együtt Sanának adta. A férfi elfogadta, és a fejét el nem mozdítva Yui válláról, falatozni kezdte a zöld teás fagylaltot. Lassan rendeződött a légzése is, majd, amikor már a hatodik üres pohár került az asztalra, ismét előtörtek a könnyei.  
– Valószínűleg én vagyok a rossz gazda. Az is lehet, hogy elhanyagolom őket. Meg sem érdemlek egy ilyen apró, szőrös társaságot – zokogta az énekes vállába. Yui lerakta a saját adagját, majd átkarolta a sírdogáló bandatársát. Hátradőlt a kanapén, Sana buksiját a mellkasára húzta, és nyugtatólag simított végig a szőke tincseken.  
– Nálad jobb gazdájuk nem is lehetett volna, ne ostorozd magad emiatt! – suttogta a férfi búbjára. Sana hallgatta Yui egyenletes szívverését, tenyerét a szíve fölé helyezte, és csak volt. Egy pillanatig a könnyei is elálltak, csak az számított, hogy Yuival volt.  
Pár perc után egy újabb pohár fagylaltért nyúltak. Sana eper ízesítésűt vett el, Yui kókuszosat. A dobos lábai az énekes ölében pihentek, és csendben falatoztak, bár Yuinak öt pohár után kezdett fájni a torka és a feje, míg a szőke már tizennégy dobozkán túl volt, plusz négy pálcikáson is. Ha fagyiról volt szó, ő nem ismert határokat.  
– Ha ennyire egy társaságra vágysz, miért nem randizol, és jössz össze valakivel? – Yui Sanára pillantott, akinek a keze megakadt a pohár és a szája közt a levegőben. Maga sem tudta, hogy miért nem randizgat, és miért vágyott a szőrös házikedvencek társaságára. Talán azért nem akart magának mást keresni, mert már Yui itt volt neki.  
– Mert… nem akarok – vont vállat, kibújva a kérdés alól. Yui nem akarta őt forszírozni, így inkább elvett egy vanília ízű pálcikás jégkrémet.  
– Nem erőltetlek. Viszont, ha új kedvenc után néznél, akkor szólj, és elkísérlek kiválasztani! – ajánlotta fel Yui mosolyogva, ami a szőke dobost is megmosolyogtatta. A könnyei lassan végleg elapadtak.  
– Ha lennének cuki füleid, talán még téged is befogadnálak – bökte arcon az üres kanalával Sana Yuit, majd az asztalra dobta az ismételten kiürült poharát.  
– Igazán? Nem vagyok így is cuki? – Yui oldalba bökte a szatyorban kutakodó Sanát, majd csiklandozni kezdte a dobost, aki hangosan nevetve igyekezett az énekes ujjait távol tartani gyengepontjaitól.  
Yui azt sem tudta, mit cselekszik, amikor Sana csuklóit összefogva a másik oldalára döntötte a férfit, aki magával rántotta őt is. A nevetésük csak azután halt el, hogy mind a ketten kinyitották a szemüket, és észrevették, túl közelről nézik egymást. Sana lélegzete elakadt, és Yui sötétbarna tekintetén kívül nem volt képes máshova nézni, ellenben a felette fekvő férfival, akinek a tekintete levándorolt elnyílt ajkaira, majd vissza, aztán nem restelkedett, bezárni az a pár centi távolságot az ajkaik közt. Sana keze Yui arcára siklott, ujjai a hosszabb tincseivel játszottak. A csók leheletkönnyű volt, Yui finoman csókolta az alatta fekvőt. Elmélyíthette volna, lehetett volna szenvedélyesebben is, de ez így volt tökéletes, és mind a ketten ezt gondolták. Percekig feküdtek így, lehunyt szemmel, az ajkaik összetapadva, majd Yui milliméternyi távolságot hagyva csak az ajkaik közt, elhajolt. Sana kinyitotta a szemeit, vörös és duzzadt tekintetével nézett fel Yuira, majd elmosolyodott.  
– Remélem, emiatt nem akarsz randizgatni – motyogta Yui vigyorogva, majd ismét megcsókolta Sanát, válaszlehetőséget sem hagyva neki, és ezúttal elmélyítette a csókot. Sanának epertől kezdve mindenféle gyümölcs íze volt, míg Yuinak inkább csokoládé és kókusz. Sana mosolyogva kóstolta meg őt, és ölelte át a nyakát, még közelebb tudva magához.  
– Majd szerzek neked nyuszifüleket – jegyezte meg Sana két csók között, mire mindkettejükből kitört a nevetés. Régóta tudták, csak titkolták, hogy egymásra volt szükségük, és senki másra.

 

 

 

 


End file.
